1. Field of the Instant Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to an orientating and installing jig for disposing a workpiece on a target device, more specifically, for example to orientate a heat-dissipating device accurately and certainly on a heat-generating element, such as a chip.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to release the heat produced by the heat-generating electronic elements, such as a central processing unit (CPU) or a chip, a heat-dissipating device is usually mounted on the heat-generating electronic element to achieve the object. Further, to make sure that the heat-dissipating device is well contacted with the heat-generating electronic element, a thermal paste is sprayed on the bottom surface of the heat-dissipating device for filling gaps and transferring heat therebetween.
Generally, a jig is used to guide the heat-dissipating device accurately on the heat-generating electronic element, and an external pressure is applied on the heat-dissipating device for dispreading the thermal paste uniformly between the heat-generating electronic element and the heat-dissipating device.
Conventionally, after the heat-dissipating device is manually disposed in the jig, then the heat-dissipating device is directly positioned on the heat-generating electronic element. If the assembly personnel ignores the step of pressing the heat-dissipating device, which would not be properly attached on the top of the heat-generating electronic element, worse thermal conduction will happen.